Healing Hearts
by nikigirl257
Summary: Kyoya had a rough past dealing with family, and to top it off the one he thought he loved broke him heart shattering him into pieces. Now we join him a year later stronger but still not able to trust people and still a bit hurt from before. Will he be able to endure what is to come in the club? Will his heart be healed and will he learn to trust again? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was close to the end of school, and the host club members were hanging out in the club, serving their members. Tamaki was flirting with some of the girls while Kyoya sat on the side lines like usual. Tamaki would glance over at the smart guy and would get a little flutter in his stomach. Kyoya would look back and ignore what he was doing. He knew Tamaki was only interested in the ladies, I guess that's why he never really took an interest in him. The last time he got involved with someone, guy or girl, they hurt him emotionally and it took what felt like forever for him to recover. Tamaki finished wooing the ladies, kissed their hands and left to flirt with other ladies. He walked towards Kyoya and gave him his usual Tamaki smile. "So how's it going for you Kyoya?" He asked leaning against the wall next to him.

Kyoya scooted away making him almost fall over. He chuckled in his mind and thought about how pathetic the man was.

"It's going fine Tamaki, just watching your pathetic attempts at getting the ladies." He smirked looking over at him.

"Aww you were watching me. That's cute." Tamaki smiled brightly and scooted closer to the nerd boy. "If you find me attractive all you have to do is make a move." He whispered, softly gripping Kyoya's chin.

He glared and smacked his hand away from his face.

"As if I would be interested in a cocky asshole like you Tamaki." He growled walking away.

Kyoya frowned and sat down on a couch next to some ladies who called him over. They started talking about club stuff and events coming up. Every now and again, Kyoya felt like someone was staring at him.

"_Probably Tamaki looking at me again, damn bastard."_ He thought angry but shut his bad emotions away and continued talking with the ladies.

His and Tamaki's version of "talking" with girls were so far apart that anyone could tell. But he had to deal with the fact that Tamaki was a complete flirt for any person in a dress. Tamaki gave a slight chuckle at Kyoya's move. He knew that he would do that; even though it hurt, he would still try and flirt with him. Tamaki leaned against the wall and heard some ladies calling for Kyoya to come sit with them. This made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was jealous that everyone wanted a "piece" of HIS Kyoya. He stared intently at the back of his head that it would burn a hole through. Tamaki walked over to a group of girls and turned on his charm.

"Well hello there ladies." He bowed with a big grin. He kissed their hands and started to talk with them.

Kyoya looked next to him and saw Tamaki in the group and glared a bit.

"What are you doing boss?" He asked seeming fine but inside he was annoyed.

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya and smirked. "I'm just talking to these lovely ladies. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is boss, they never called you over to talk to them and if I recall the only time two hosts can be present within a group is either about business or in the twins case. If you would be so kind to leave that would be _appreciated._" He said putting emphasis on his words showing his slight annoyance towards him. Tamaki stared at Kyoya and smirked. He stood up, kissed each girls hand and bowed.

"My sincere apologies ladies. It was very rude of me to Intrude on your discussion." He casually walked away and headed over to the sweets table. Kyoya watched as he left the group and smirked. He was always one to not want any drama in the club, that's what made him a good boss. Kyoya always expected the best out of Tamaki; since he was the president of course he was to have the best manners, along with the other hosts. Kyoya was one of the more looked up to hosts, not only for his manners and looks, but also because he was the second in command of the club and made sure everything went well. Well that's only if Tamaki wasn't doing his job...which in his case, is usually never, or that's what he thought. After a while it was time for the hosts to switch clients, so Kyoya bid the ladies a far well for now and went over to get a drink. Tamaki watched Kyoya leave and followed him. He kept his distance and said nothing to him. He continued to watch his friend from a distance as he mingled with the other ladies. His blood would start to boil whenever a member of the club would touch him. He wanted to wrap Kyoya up and keep him in his closest, but he knew that would not follow through smoothly. To keep his mind busy, he would have conversations with lovely ladies and flirt with them. Kyoya every now and again would look over and see Tamaki flirting and ignored it.

"Tch some great boss isn't he." He muttered ignorant of another host nearby.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" A voice asked next to him.

He jumped a bit and looked to see Kaoru. Thank god it was Kaoru, if he saw Tamaki near him he would have snapped.

"Oh nothing really, just our president flirting his ass off again I guess." He said keeping his voice low so only Kaoru heard him.

"Yea I know, but it's the boss, it's not like we can do anything about his flirting. I really wonder what will happen if he becomes interested in someone. Like will he cease his flirting with others, or continue?" Kaoru said curiously.

Kyoya thought the same thing, but right now he didn't care. He wasn't in the best of moods when it came to Tamaki. I guess that's why he avoids him all the time. To be honest, Kyoya had trust issues with everyone he met, guy or girl.

Tamaki bid his ladies a good day and sat on a couch by himself, drinking some punch. He gave a heavy sigh and glanced at Kyoya.

"He's mad at me." He muttered to himself. "Who hates you Tamaki?" A cute little voice replied to his self said statement. Tamaki turned and saw Honey and Mori joining him on the couch.

"Oh its nothing." He smiled and took another sip of his drink. He glanced back at Kyoya and sighed. "Listen. I have something to ask you. And it's personal so you can't say anything.

"Oooo Tamaki has a secret! What is it?" Honey asked, leaning in closer to his boss. Tamaki blushed.

"There's this girl I like and I just wanted to know how I should go about asking her out." Honey cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean tama-chan? You're always flirting with the ladies. Why is this one different?" Tamaki shrugged.

"It's just really different with her. So what should I do?" He asked getting a bit flustered.

"Well, I think you should stop flirting with other girls and just flirt with that girl you like so much." Honey smiled. Tamaki thought for a moment and nodded.

"Alright, I'll try it! Thanks Honey Senpai. Can we keep this between us please?" Honey nodded and spotted his favorite cake quickly made a run for it with Mori trailing right behind him_. _

_"Then that's what I shall do. I will only flirt with Kyoya." _Tamaki thought with a big grin on his face. He stood up from the couch and walked around the club until some girls called him over.

Kyoya and Hikaru finished their talk before some ladies came over to chat. After about a half hour the bell had rung signaling the end of club.

"Thank you all for coming! We hope to see you all again soon!" Tamaki announced with a smile. Everyone started to leave while the hosts were able to take a breather before leaving.

Kyoya said goodbye to the ladies and collected his books. He wanted to get out of there ASAP, only because of Tamaki.

"Wait Kyoya. Where are you going in such a rush?" Tamaki asked walking up to the eagered boy.

"Oh great" he thought annoyed and kept walking. "I'm going home obviously."

Tamaki grabbed Kyoyas shoulder and pulled him back. "Why not stay and hang out with everyone? "

"Because I have work to so so let go of me tamaki." He said with a stern voice

Tamaki sighed. "Can't you take a break for once? I mean, everyday after the club you always go home and work. Can't it be different this time?"

Kyoya groaned holding the bridge of his nose. "And what do you expect me to do? I don't know how to have fun to YOUR standards."

Tamaki took Kyoya's hand and pulled him back to the club. "Then I'll teach you." He said excited.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" He asked curious at any ideas the guy had.

The club was now empty as guessing that the other host club members had already gone home. "Well, I guess it's just you and me hanging out." Tamaki smiled, still holding Kyoya's hand.

"Great." He said sarcastically. He just wanted to go home and be away from him. Nothing good was going to happen from them hanging out together.

Tamaki pulled Kyoya onto the couch and smiled. "So, to have fun like me first off, you need to loosen up. You're always so uptight."

"Gah! I am not!" He yelled. At times yes he knew he was uptight but he couldn't help it, he had trust issues with people.

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me" Tamaki said, pointing a finger at Kyoya. "Try acting like me. Put all of your stress and worries aside and just let loose."

He stared at him and sighed irritated. "I have no stress or worries Tamaki now get your finger out of my face or I'll bite it off." He threatened.

Tamaki pulled his finger back and sighed. "What's wrong Kyoya? Lately, you've been really irritated at me for some reason. Can you tell me why?"

"No because I'm not irritated with you, I'm just easily annoyed these days." He said as an excuse.

What Tamaki didn't know what that Kyoya did have feelings for him, but he couldn't tell him. He didn't want the past to repeat itself yet again, so he kept to himself unless spoken to. Tamaki thought for a moment and decided to lessen Kyoya's stress by dropping the subject.

"If you say so my friend. But you do need to loosen up a bit when you're with me at least." Tamaki said frowning still concerned about Kyoya.

"And why should I with you compared to the others?" He asked frowning, but not angry.

"Because I enjoy seeing you smile when you're relaxed. And if you're willing to let your guard down around me, I'm sure you'll be relaxed." Tamaki smiled. It was true. He enjoyed seeing Kyoya smiling and having fun. It was one of the reasons why he fell for him. There was a sense of beauty to it. It would make his heart skip every time his crush would smile.

"Well if you feel that way then do something to make me smile. I can't just force a smile you idiot." He stated.

Kyoya was one of those only smiled for the ladies kind of guys but that was only because it was a club rule to smile. He hated it, if he had to choose, he wouldn't smile. Although, there are those few things that put a smile on his face, even when he doesn't expect it. Tamaki nodded and thought of an idea.

"Hmm...How to make the great Kyoya smile for real instead of those fake smiles I see in the club." He tapped his index finger to his mouth for a while.

"_So he knew those were fake huh...damn that man." _ He thought a bit mad.

But on the outside he was calm, cool and collected, not mad like before. Tamaki had started to be his usual self, and that's what Kyoya liked. He liked when it was just them and no one else. No flirting with girls just, hanging out and well alright relaxing as Tamaki had said before. Tamaki continued to think, but he came up with nothing.

"I can't think of anything at the moment I must admit" he blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Kyoya cocked his head to the side curious about something.

"Tamaki, why are you always blushing around me? I just noticed this, but literally every time we talk or around each other...your entire face goes red." Kyoya stated feeling his forehead for a fever. "Hmm you don't have a fever."

Tamaki could feel his face getting hotter when he felt Kyoya's hand touch him. His heart was beating in his ears. He stared at Kyoya's big dark blue eyes before pulling his head away from his hand. "It-it's just you imagination. That never happens."

"No it's not my imagination, you're getting warmer. Lay down Tamaki maybe you'll feel better." Kyoya suggested trying to lay the boy down on the couch.

Tamaki kept protesting against it, and unknowingly after all the attempts he accidentally fell on top of Kyoya. Both looked at each other with wide eyes and a small blush came onto Kyoya's face. Tamaki's was still redder than a tomato. Their faces were inches apart. Tamaki's heart was beating so fast. He glanced down at the pink pale lips that were inches away from him. He slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kyoya's eyes went wide for a minute from shock.

"_What is he doing to me!?" _ He yelled in his head.

After another minute or two Kyoya pulled away mouth open looking at Tamaki speechless.

"W-Why did you do that to me?" He asked blushing still under Tamaki.

"I-uh-I..." Tamaki couldn't utter a word. He stared at Kyoya, shocked at what he had done. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean too." He got off of his friend and stood up. "I'm just going to go." He muttered heading to the door.

"Explain everything in that dimwitted head of yours right now Tamaki! You have no right to do that to me and leave me pondering about it!" Kyoya yelled out pulling him back over to the couch. Both of their faces were still red and many thoughts were running through his head.

"_After all these years that we've known each other...does he like me more than what I originally thought?" _ He thought over and over again.

Tamaki felt totally embarrassed.

_"Why the hell did I kiss him! Why?!"_ He screamed in his head. He stared at Kyoya and then looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. But he knew that Kyoya wouldn't leave it be. Tamaki stared at his friend, his crush. "I-I like you Kyoya..."

Kyoya felt a snap at his heart and head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all this time he didn't know until now that Tamaki felt this way. He just stood up and started walking away slowly thinking about what he had just heard.

Tamaki watched Kyoya get up. "Kyoya? Where are you going?" Kyoya Ignored Tamaki's question headed towards the door. Tamaki quickly stood up and ran after his friend. "Wait Kyoya! Come back! We can talk about this please!" He shouted. Kyoya remained silent and left the club room, leaving Tamaki standing by the door, shocked at what had just occurred.

"Why won't you talk to me about this Kyoya!?" He yelled out.

Kyoya turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Because my heart and feelings can't take such a lie again, I refuse for it to happen again! I won't relive that pain Tamaki, never!" He yelled as he ran away through the school and went home to be alone.

In that moment Tamaki had realized that Kyoya had been living in his past and didn't know how to deal. Although he wanted to be with Kyoya, he wanted him to be happy first and be able to trust him to the fullest extent.

He just stood there in the doorway watching Kyoya run away and in his mind he was thinking..._ "God what have I done?" _


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki was still in shocked after what had happened. It had been two days since the 'incident' had occurred. He could still feel Kyoya's lips on his. How soft they were, how pink they were up close, how they tasted, everything. At the club, Kyoya would avoid Tamaki as much as possible or not even show up. It hurt Tamaki so much, that it started to affect his charm and smile at the club. When he got home, he laid down on his bed and just replay the scene in his head over and over again. He wished he hadn't kissed Kyoya. Then maybe things would be back to normal.

~Kyoya's POV~

All day I avoided Tamaki like the plague. How could I face him after what happened? My mind was just all over the place; I couldn't think straight and let's not get started with how my heart was. I think I felt the same way I did when it first got broken...great more pain. Ever since that day I could never trust a guy or girl that had affections for me. In the club I faked it only because I had no feelings for those girls...only him. But my heart and trust issues wouldn't allow it, and that's what killed me inside. Can I learn to trust him...but is he even serious and telling the truth about everything. It's been two days since it happened. I decided it's about time I talk to him...be the mature one I guess you could put it. I couldn't avoid him for the rest of my life. I woke up and took the car to the school got out and walked to class, where he would be.

~End Kyoya's POV~

Today was the day. Tamaki was going to confront Kyoya and apologize for what he had done. He honestly didn't mean to hurt him. He just wanted him to be happy but he wasn't thinking about Kyoya's feelings, but himself. Tamaki was determined to apologize to his friend whether or not he would listen. He missed talking to the uptight boy and seeing his actual smile. He got dressed and headed to school and waited for Kyoya to arrive. Kyoya started walking towards the classroom and saw Tamaki go inside.

He sighed "_alright here we go._" He though worried about everything. He entered the classroom and saw it was basically empty except for the two of them. Tamaki knew that Kyoya was always the first or second one in the room, so he got there before him just to make sure he could talk to him alone. Tamaki saw Kyoya walk into the classroom and quickly approached him. He took in a deep breath and stared at him. He didn't know how he was going to react or if he was going to listen to him at all. Before he could say anything he said what he had to say.

"I'm sorry Kyoya! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He said frowning like he though it over a million times.

"It's not your fault Tamaki, you didn't know until then, so don't worry about it. I just overreacted a bit." Kyoya said frowning.

He didn't know what to say next to ease the pressure off them both so he just sat down and got him books out. It was about a half hour until class actually started and what sucked is he was stuck in the room with Tamaki, the pressure of that incident and nothing to work on in the meantime.

Tamaki pulled up a chair and sat next to Kyoya and stared at his desk that were filled with books. His heart was beating at a million miles per second. All he wanted was it for to be ok between them and what his friend had said did not reassure him. He glanced up at Kyoya and stared at him for a second. Tamaki's eyes traveled up and down his face and came to a halt to his lips. His face started to pink up again when he thought about the kiss.

Kyoya looked over "What are you blushing at this time you dope?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

He tried to figure out what he was staring at, but to no avail. All he knew was that the dope was staring at some part of him.

"_He's probably thinking about the incident, ugh great now I have to go over everything again don't I?" _He thought a bit irritated.

Tamaki was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "I-uh-I...nothing." he muttered and looked away. His face was still pink. He wanted to feel those lips again. Tamaki stared back at Kyoya and without knowing it he started to lean in closer to his lips.

"Tamaki...you're doing it again." He said irritated, not realizing that Tamaki was leaning in towards him.

Tamaki ignored Kyoya and cupped his face and pulled him close to his. "What are you-" He was then cut off by a pair of lips that brushed up against his.

His eyes widened in shock not realizing that the incident had started again. He closed his eyes and took a chance...he kissed back not knowing what would happen in the process. Tamaki was a little surprised that Kyoya kissed back. He expected him to be pushed away and or punched in the face. Tamaki pushed lightly against the soft lips and broke the kiss. He sat back down at stared at his crush. Did he really just get a kiss back from Kyoya? Was this a dream? Kyoya just stared back at him blushing a bit.

"_What did I just do? Why did I do that?"_ He thought confused.

Panting a little he realized that he might have like the feeling of the boys' lips on his. It has been a while since he's felt that way, and he wanted to feel it again after all this time. He stood up and sat in Tamaki's lap.

"I want to feel that again Tamaki...I want to feel happy, not hurt ever again. I don't want my past to come back. I want to be with someone and not fear that I'll be abandoned or betrayed." He said as a few stray tears fell down his face. Tamaki was a little taken back by Kyoya's brave move. He stared at the boy as he talked and smiled up at him, wiping the tears away.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you ever again." He pulled Kyoya's head down and pressed their lips together again.

He kissed back gripping the boys' shirt tight and never letting go. There was only thing Kyoya couldn't figure out.

"_What's next in this I wonder? He told me what he thinks of me and we are kissing...so what do we do now?"_ He thought.

Tamaki wondered what it would be like dating Kyoya. He knew what he was like behind the doors, but he didn't know if he should be open about their relationship. He gave him one more kiss and pulled away. He stared up at him and smiled. "So...where do you wanna go from here?"

"I honestly don't know Tamaki...what are our options?" He asked worried still about rejection.

In his mind he couldn't believe this was happening, it always went back to when everything first happened with the other guy. He liked him, the guy liked Kyoya, they dated and Kyoya got his heart broken and was betrayed to the highest extent. He was just worried everything would repeat itself...even though Tamaki promised it wouldn't.

"Well we could take things slow if you want. Just keep it like this until you're ready for more." Tamaki suggested.

"I-I do want more but I kind of want to keep it secret from the others for a while...if that's alright?" He said with a small smile.

He wanted Tamaki, and Tamaki wanted Kyoya. Maybe this will work out, but it was too early to tell what could happen over the span of time.

"I figured that would be the case and I am fine with that." Tamaki kissed Kyoya's cheek and gave him that big flirty smile.

Kyoya blushed and kissed him on the lips softly with a smile on his face.

Tamaki smiled and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Kyoya's real bell then rung and the rest of the group came into the room.

"Hey boss what are you doing in here so early?" Both twins asked at the same time.

He looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean here early? I'm always here on time." He smiled his cheeky smile. He got up and walked back to his assign seat and waited for class to start.

After class had ended it was time for lunch. Tamaki had stuck close to Kyoya the entire day. He just didn't want to lose Kyoya, and his jealousy had started to peak as the girls called out to him. They grabbed their lunch and took a seat next to each other. They acted the same way they had originally, putting on an act for the others. They seemed to have believed their act, but every now and again they would do something cute behind the guys back. Tamaki would brush his hand lightly against Kyoya's just so he could feel his soft skin. He would do this several times. No one seemed to notice besides his boyfriend of course. When lunch had ended, their friends had gone ahead and that's when Tamaki pulled Kyoya behind a tree and attacked his lips. He couldn't get enough of them. When he pulled away he met a stare that had annoyance written all over it. Tamaki blushed and stood back. "S-Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I just didn't expect you to do that haha." He chuckled kissing him again. Kyoya pulled away as he saw the limo pull up. "Do you want to come over tonight?" He asked smiling while holding his hand.

Tamaki's face lit up. He nodded and hugged Kyoya. "Yes! Let's go!" He pulled his boyfriend towards the limo and hopped in. Luckily no one saw them and also lucky his butler couldn't see into the back of the limo. Kyoya looked at Tamaki smiling.

"We have twenty minutes to do stuff until we get to the house." He said as he sat on Tamaki's lap and kissed him. Tamaki smirked and kissed Kyoya back. His hand rested on the back of his head and tangled in the raven locks. Kyoya tangled his hands in Tamaki's hair and just continued kissing him. He loved the feeling of being with the man he had feelings for. He missed being wanted by someone like in the past. They didn't realize until there was a knock that the twenty minutes had passed and they were at the house. Kyoya got off arranged their clothing, got out of the limo and entered the house.

"Welcome to my home Tamaki." Kyoya said with a smile.

Even though he's been over when they were younger, he still welcomed him every time like he was new. Tamaki chuckled and walked into his house. "I've been here multiple times. Don't have to keep doing that." He took off his shoes and placed his book bag by his shoes. "What would you like to do Kyoya?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Kyoya asked sitting on his bed.

Tamaki joined his boyfriend on his big comfy bed. He plopped down and gave a big sigh. "Mmm your bed is always comfy. I want this kind of bed in my room!"

"Don't you have a bed like this already?" He asked chuckling as he pulled out a book of his and studied.

"Well kind...it's just missing something." Tamaki smiled rolling over onto his stomach, watching Kyoya.

"What's it missing?" Kyoya asked curious.

"Well you of course." Tamaki answered with a little blush.

Kyoya blushed a bit and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Tamaki lightly.

Tamaki blushed more and kissed Kyoya back. He leaned in more into the kiss and pulled him closer. Kyoya accidentally fell over and Tamaki fell on top. Still kissing Kyoya tried pushing it a little further and nipped at the boys lip. When he felt his lips open he slipped his tongue in wanting to sample and explore. Tamaki's face grew red. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Kyoya slip his tongue into his mouth. His wet muscle exploring his mouth sent a shiver down his spine. Kyoya had blushed a little when he heard the boy moan into the kiss. He then started to feel something twitch between his legs.

"Mmm T-Tamaki." He panted looking him in the eyes.

Tamaki's face was as red as a tomato. He panted lightly and kissed Kyoya again. "K-Kyoya..."

"M-more." He moaned kissing back again and gripping his hands to the boys' shirt.

Tamaki pressed their lips together. His tongue slipped back into Kyoya's mouth and they fought for dominance. So far, Kyoya was winning.

"_T-The lust and pleasure is starting to get to me. I have to stop." _ He thought as he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Tamaki, the lust was starting to get to me." He said blushing as he looked away blushing.

Tamaki panted heavy and sat next to Kyoya. "I-It's okay. I don't want to force anything with you." His face was red, his heart pounding with adrenaline. He didn't notice his "little" problem until he glanced down between his legs. His face turned redder and he quickly pulled his knees to his chest. Kyoya looked and closed his legs as well blushing more. He was happy though, happy that Tamaki understood and didn't force anything. With that decision he felt like he could trust him a bit more. It also made him more confident in the relationship.

"T-Thank you Tamaki. Over time yes we will get to do more things with each other." Kyoya said with a smile as he cupped the boys cheek.

Tamaki smiled and cupped Kyoya's cheek as well leaning in giving him a small kiss on the cheek. As the night went on, they relaxed in each other's arms, did homework together, and then watched a movie until they fell asleep. It was what Kyoya always wanted for a long time, and it made him so very happy. But it had only been a day, Kyoya didn't know what to expect in the days to come with Tamaki, but he was looking forward to each one because something new could happen.


End file.
